InuYasha and the Moon demon
by KamauFox
Summary: Sesshoumaru has seemingly disappeared when Rin needs him the most. InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are on the hunt after a new minion of Naraku. He has Rin captured and Kagome may be in his clutches aswell.But is InuYasha this time helpless?
1. Kidnaped

**InuYasha and the Moon demon**

**Chapter 1**

_**Kidnaped**_

**Disclaimer- **I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in this story... (Except for the Moon Demon. I created him)

**Note: **This is my first ever fan fiction and my first overall thing I have posted on this site. I've seen all the episodes of InuYasha twice and I mean for this to have no spoilers although I may accidentally add some in.. . Also I have never tried to write a fanfiction story before and tried to capture a characters personality, so the characters may seem a bit off. but I tried. Constructive criticism is welcome, by all means feel free to express your opinions! But I will not be pleased if you post mindless insults without reasons. Anyways without further ado here is my story:

* * *

"Sesshoumaru Sama, Sesshoumaru Sama!" A joyful yet young voice called twittering in the slight gale. The sun that spread light across this gorgeous yet dangerous land of the feudal era was high up in the heavens casting its rays upon the heads of the living including the small girl Rin, who was wandering through one of the many golden fields. The girls brown hair flowed behind her in a joyful bounce as she seemingly danced through the field although small pigtails were bunched on top of her head. In her tiny dirt encrusted hands she held large blossoming flowers in a small boutique. Rin's clothing were as bright and cheerful as the smile on her youthful face. With large bright yellow and orange checkers on it, and a bright green sash around her waist.

Her large brown orbs filled with cheery light surveyed the land as she kept calling "Sesshoumaru Sama! Jaken!" Her tiny tones became more urgent as she searched the field combing it through although no one was in sight "Sesshoumaru, Jaken..Aun!" Continuing to call upon her companions names She spotted a vague flick of silver in the distance. Like that of gleaming silver hair, eroding over erect shoulders. With an even wider smile she picked up her pace, wending through the golden grass towards the figure.

_Meanwhile at InuYasha's gang..._

* * *

" Damn it Kagome! You can't leave now, were right on his trail! He's maybe just a few days away from us!"

InuYasha yelled spitefully. He was standing upright angrily. Him and Kagome were face to face arguing. Like always I might as well add.

" InuYasha! I have tests, I have to go home! I have to study!" Kagome replied back, she had already swung her bright yellow knapsack on her shoulders stubbornly.

"How come these tests are so important to you? Where are your priorities!"

He snarled back. His dog ears twitching in annoyance. InuYasha was a hanyou. Not a full Youkai but half. He carried some traits of his demon father. Like his ears and bright silver hair. Not to mention his wickedly sharp claws and fangs.

"I have a life InuYasha, In my own world! Education is important I-" But he cut her off saying angrily, with his fists clenched

"Baka! You can't leave now!"

She straightened herself upright and glared at him edgily. Pointing a finger at him she yelled "Sit Boy!"

As she formed the words, InuYasha fell dead silent with a scowl on his face. Next thing he knew his face was slammed into the ground. As the beads around his neck forced him to 'sit'

With a huff of irritation. Kagome twirled around and marched off without glancing back, heading towards the forest in the distance which contained the bone eaters well. The well that lead to her own era.

"Three days and I'll be back!"

She called behind her. As she hopped onto her pink metal bike that had been laying in the dewy grass. With those last words she pedaled off.

"Can those two ever get along?" Sighed a young fox demon Shippo sitting nearby watching the whole thing along with two other humans. Sango and Miroku. Not to mention a small two tailed demon cat by the name of Kirara.

"Nope." Responded Miroku with an exasperated sigh of his own although his handsome face and dark eyes held some amusement in them. Watching InuYasha in a fit of his usual rage getting up off the ground muttering. His deep red Kimono was covered in dirt and grass stains.

_Back to Rin.._

* * *

Stepping forward she quickly was approaching the silver haired man. "Sesshoumaru Sama!" She said happily as she grabbed onto the youkai's silky silver hair. But right when her little hands grasped lightly onto his hair, she saw the face. Bright glowing red eyes and fangs greeted her cry of happiness which quickly turned into a bleat of fear. Backing up she stumbled falling into the grass, her heart pounding wildly and her always cheerful face expressing utmost fear. This wasn't Sesshoumaru, it couldn't be. Glancing once again up at the youkai she fainted with a last cry. Seeing him approach.

The demon was tall and on two feet like a human. Long graceful silver hair fell down his backside. He wore a cloak of deep blue over an armored Kimono that seemed to glow a ghostly milky white and hung upon his waist was a blinding silver saber sword. In the shape of a crescent moon. His devilish face twitched into a dark smile upon pale lips. The glowing red pools that stood out on his pale face gleamed with malice and a sick happiness. Clawed fingers grasped downwards swiping up the helpless girl, who's hands still grasped onto the flowers she had been collecting minutes before. Tearing her dress and cutting her delicate skin. With her unconscious form in his grasp he heard a nearby voice approaching unknowingly closer. A girl by the sound of the high pitched yelling voice.

His grin widened as he saw the pink metal contraption coming nearer...Wouldn't master Naraku be pleased to know the enemies favored companions were in his grasp.

Done With chapter one! I hope its not too short. Please review! If people seem interested I'll continue the story.


	2. Naraku's Minion

**InuYasha and the Moon demon**

**Chapter 2**

_**Naraku's minion**_

**Disclaimer**: Nope I still don't own it...

**Note: **I was hoping to get at least one review before posting another chapter. But o well. Of course if you wish to read more. review! the more reviews the quicker I'll post up the chapter -evil grin-

"Inuyasha tonight is a new moon anyways. If you found Naraku there is no way you could slay him before the sun sets. You don't want him to know when you become a hu- OW! What was that for!"

Shippo cried running behind Sango and hiding from the taste of InuYashas fist. A fresh lump was on his head from InuYasha hitting him.

"Shut up!" He snarled angrily, His golden eyes were narrowed and glaring at the cowering fox demon that hid behind the youkai slayer. He had turned around and was staring at the place where Kagome had rode off feeling uneasy..

_What is up with her? Temper mental_ _wench... We are so close and now that we have a lead she decides to go home... I can almost smell Naraku. Him and his foul Jaki._

Thinking this the dog demon sniffed the air once more, smelling the light gale that blew around the clearing. He did smell Naraku! Down by the field. He growled under his breath "How come Kagome didn't see the shards? Its her job!"The hanyou turned around letting his silver hair flow into his face from the breeze that now carried the wretched sent of that demon Naraku. "Sango, Miroku he's here, Naraku! I'll go get Kagome.."

He had forgotten to tell Sango and Miroku where Naraku was but he didn't care..he had to get to Kagome quickly, hopefully before she went to her own era.

With that he bounded off quickly past the field of golden grass not sure what to do. _Damn it.. She better apologize for making me sit. I'm not going to beg her to come back.._

Yet at the same time he was running quickly, that prickly feeling of unease on the back of his neck running swiftly along the trail of the bike trackthat was pounded into the earth. His form was like a blur of flesh and crimson Kimono racing across the ground.

Then the sensitive dog ears that were placed upon the top of his head, embedded by his silver hair heard it..as though he had been expecting it. A scream. Kagome's scream.Shrill upon the dusk time air._ "_INUYASHA!"

_Meanwhile at Rin and the Moon Demon..._

_His grin widened as he saw the pink metal contraption coming nearer...Wouldn't master Naraku be pleased to know the enemies favored companions were in his grasp._

The youkai's crimson eyes flashed to the dirt road on the side. Where he heard the metallic creak of a metal contraption. One from the future. The grim smile on his face showed deadly fangs and he dug his long fingered claws into Rin till her form shuddered a small yelp, loud enough to be carried over the breeze.

_Now to Kagome_

Kagome had been riding her bike along the dirt paved path of the feudal era. A shining Shikon No Tama, the famed jewel hung like a necklace on her neck hidden beneath the school uniform she always wore. "How dare he!" She was murmuring to herself As she continued to pedal onward towards the large forest in the dusk's gloom. "Keeping me like I'm a prisoner. Or like I'm nothing but a jewel detector to him!" Zooming along the ground she barely heard the sound of a cry but it caught in her ears and she slowed her bike down listening. It had been so familiar.

Grabbing the long wooden bow that was slung upon her back. She grasped it with slightly sweating hands, gripping onto it tightly. Plucking an arow from the catch of them on her back she notched an arow assertively yelling. "Who's there? Show yourself!" and stepped forward into the gleaming golden field, glowing a bloody red from the dusk's sunlight.

_Back to the demon and Rin_

_Right into my trap..._

The demon thought. Still clutching the young girl in his claws. Stepping forward he saw her. Kagome. With her charcoal hair laying upon her shoulders and the small green skirt she wore blowing in the breeze. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously as they caught sight of the demon and the human girl in his claws.

"Put her down, unless you want this arrow to go straight through your heart" Usually she wouldn't have assumed so much. But this youkai had jaki hanging all over him and his appearance with the crimson orbs and large saber didn't help much in the slightest.

As he didn't do anything but place a long fingered hand upon his sword sheath she loosed an arrow quickly aiming at his neck, not aiming for the chest because of the ghostly armor that shimmered in the decreasing light.

He moved quickly with inhuman swiftness avoiding the speeding arow that glowed from the miko's powers and reached forward as he pounced at her. Quickly Kagome took a step back and fumbled with another arrow aiming it quickly at him. Just about to release the power he swept forward, vicious orbs gleaming darkly and grasped onto her neck with one hand still holding Rin with the other. Lifting her off the ground by the neck she immediately dropped the bow without thinking prying at the hands with her own that were placed on her neck.. "Let..go...Demon!" She gasped digging her nails into his hands that looked so brittle but contained so much power. The only reply was a tighter grip. Squeezing the air out of her lungs. Still struggling Kagome called out desperately

"INUYASHA!"


End file.
